gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Waycast
Cameron Waycast is a near- famous YouTube legend that collects Gemmy Industries Products, Japanese collectibles, Anime figures, and Bootleg merchandise and sometimes reviews them. Early Days (2008-2010) At the age of 7, Cameron started YouTube in 2008 as mdw902, which was the initials of his Father, Mark Delaney Waycast. In 2010, the channel was shut down by YouTube, because Cameron was uploading copyrighted episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants. He made random videos on it, like YouTube Poops and SpongeBob videos. The Beginning (2011) In 2011, he returned as Rowdyruffboy120'' to make episodes of a cartoon called Millard Fillmore. People hated it because It made no sense and was very similar to another unpopular, horrible webtoon called '"Greeny Phatom'', so he put a hiatus on the show a few times. He returned the show a couple of times, but he finally cancelled it permanently along with his other old cartoons and shows in late 2014.'' Cam Ryder (2012-2016) In late 2012, when Cameron got into Gemmy products he made a channel called Halloweenpropsunited. It basically showed recent Halloween Props that were in stores. He then just uploaded random videos about his Gemmy toys and personal life. In mid 2014, he changed the Halloweenpropsunited name to Cam Ryder, where he continues to make more videos to this day. In 2015, made a cartoon about his life in a fictional way called The Cameron Show where he had a girlfriend which was Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony in human form. He cancelled it later sometime in 2015. On June 12 2015, He tried to bring The Cameron Show back, naming it Dubstep Kidd. He made only 3 episodes before cancelling it, because he made a embarrassing episode about him and his YouTube friend Princess Nightsky having a romantic relationship. He deleted it for no reason whatsoever. In late September 2015, Cameron decided to make Caillou GoAnimate Grounded videos and included himself in some of the episodes. In January 2016, Cam Ryder finally shut down his youtube after many kids at his school found out about his channel. The Awesome Cam Ryder (2016- present) Cam Ryder opened a new Youtube page, and is still making videos to this day. Early Life Cameron was born in 2001, with a happy family. He collected a lot of toys and got many gemmy items as a kid, even though he didn't collect them. His life was mostly about school, and he got in trouble a bunch of times. That life changed when he went to his friend's birthday party and saw a Gemmy Life Size Dancing Frankenstein, and he had to research about it. He typed in Dancing Life Size Frankenstein, and the name Gemmy Industries popped up. He started collecting them in late 2012. Today Cameron is still alive and is still making YouTube videos. His old channel, Rowdyruffboy120 has over 2,000 videos,and 600 subscribers. His present channel Cam Ryder, has 392 videos and 173 subscribers and hopes to get 1,000 subscribers one day. He also knows the famous youtuber DrWolf001,and is subscribed to him along with other famous YouTube stars like Ashens, ILoveKimPossibleAlot, Markiplier, and GemmyGod''. He is a music artist known as Cam Ryder. He sung a few songs as himself, but he usually slowed down or speeds up copyrighted songs and made it seem like Vinyl Scratch was singing all the songs. He also sang only 1 christian song cover which was 'You Are So Good To Me' by Third Day. Cam Ryder In 2014, Cameron decided to be a music artist under the name Cam Ryder. He has only made 2 albums and 7 albums, although his first 7 songs was never on any of his albums. He has never released 5,6,7,8 or Around The World because he got copyright strikes on Temptation Island ''and ''Flower Universe, even though he slowed down Temptation Island and sped up Flower Universe, he got copyright strikes anyways.'' Cam Ryder returned in July 2015 and released 2 songs titled The Obama Song and Anime Rap. On July 26, 2015 Cam Ryder released a Call Of Duty Black Ops remix of the song Worth It by Fifth Harmony with COD Black Ops sound effects added in the song. Cam Ryder released a new dubstep album on July 27, 2015. It features Cam Ryder and the human version of DJPon3 from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The album has 5 songs on it. Singles Hard Days Night original by Beatles Act Naturally original by Buck Owens Shaving Cream original by Benny Bell You Are So Good To Me original by Third Day Family Tradition original by Hank Williams Jr Happy Days Custom keyboard song I Shot The Sheriff (keyboard version) original by Eric Clapton Warfare Puppetry original by Java (named Sister Sister) Flower Universe original by Kelly Chen Temptation Island original by Smile. dk Around The World original by ATC 5,6,7,8 original by Steps Albums Warfare Puppetry (2 songs) Track Listings: Warfare Puppetry (3:00) Flower Universe (3:34) The Mane Three '' (3 songs) Track Listings: ''Temptation Island (3:43) Around The World(3:34) 5,6,7,8 (3:24) Dubstep Madness (3 songs) Dubstep Madness (1:46) Crazy Beatz (2:23) Past Memories (2:00) Epic Wub (3:41) Static Electricity (2:30) Other Songs Not Released On Albums The Obama Song (1:01) Anime Rap(1:47) Worth It (Call Of Duty Black Ops Remix) (1:06) original by Fifth Harmony Talk Dirty (Call Of Duty Black Ops Remix) (0:58) original by Jason Derulo Weird Boyz Weird Boyz is a music project made by Cam Ryder in 2015. It consists of 3 boys named Josh, Trevor (the leader) and Greg that rap very weirdly about things they hate. The project consists of 1 song, called We Hate The Rednecks. Cam Ryder does not plan to make more songs for this project.Category:Users Category:Youtubers